


Sugar for Sugar

by GameOverGlitch



Series: Adventures in Bear Taming [2]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Actual teddy bear Mogar, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute animalistic behavior from a semi-feral bear-man, M/M, Mogar doesn't know what personal space is, Some Swearing, Still pre-slash, embarrassed Vav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOverGlitch/pseuds/GameOverGlitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vav uses his new knowledge of Mogar's weakness to get his way and immediately regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar for Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap the first movav oneshot I put up got _way_ more positive comments than I expected. So, yeah. You asked for this.

"Why have you brought me to your den?" asked Mogar as he reluctantly followed Vav into his apartment.

"Because you stink and need a bath and I have British chocolate," answered Vav for the fifth time as he closed the door behind Mogar. 

Mogar looked at the closed door as Vav disappeared deeper into the apartment. He felt conflicted, as he did not feel very comfortable inside buildings, and especially not in the heart of the territory of a person he only _sort of_ trusted. It was probably fair turnabout from their time in the woods, although he wasn't the type of person to be fair. 

But Vav had promised sugar. 

He sighed, making his decision, and turned away to the rest of the apartment. He was about to keep himself occupied by examining the various items and pieces of furniture in the cluttered living room but his attention was redirected as he heard what sounded like a contained torrential rain followed by Vav calling for him.

He walked toward the noises until he found Vav in a small tiled room.

"This 'bath' looks like a small waterfall," Mogar observed. 

"Well, it's a shower, I thought it'd be better," Vav quickly explained. "You can use whatever soaps in there, clean towels are here," he gestured as he continued, "I'm sorry I don't have a change of clothes for you, and you'll have to," he vaguely waved a hand at Mogar, "reapply your warpaint, or whatever that is, somewhere else."

Mogar didn't move out of the bathroom doorway. 

"Mogar?"

"You wish for me to get in that?" Mogar asked. "And then I will receive sugar?"

"Yeah, I'll give you the candy once you're clean. I can't even imagine how your own smell doesn't bother you, with how sensitive your nose apparently is."

Mogar didn't comment, and from his constant gruff manner it was impossible to tell if he felt insulted or not. He fully entered the room, bumping his shoulder into Vav's as he started to undress.

Vav quickly ran out of the room, barely stopping to close the door in the process. He took the opportunity to go to his bedroom to change out of his suit and into casual clothing, and then walked back up to the bathroom door. He subtly tried to listen for any banging or crashing noises, or any other sound indicating that everything wasn't ok, but there was nothing. Yet. He was a little worried that bringing Mogar into his apartment would result in him losing his safety deposit. 

Deciding he shouldn't hang out here like a creeper, Vav forced himself to go out to his living room to wait there. He found himself sitting on the futon that served as his couch (and X-Ray's bed often enough) with his back toward the noise of the shower. He got bored in record time and turned the tv on to watch.

Just as a second cartoon started playing Mogar stepped in front of the tv. Vav exclaimed wordlessly, covering his eyes. Mogar hadn't bothered to put his clothes back on.

Apparently Mogar believed Vav was ignoring him so that he didn't have to give him the treat he promised. Determined to get Vav's attention he climbed onto the futon, straddled him, and sat on his lap. He didn't seem to notice that Vav's face was very red.

"I did what you requested," said Mogar. 

Vav opened one eye. He couldn't actually _see_ anything in this position and that didn't really cut down the embarrassment he felt, but it did mean he could safely open his eyes. He realized Mogar was going to stay like this until he got what he wanted, so he reached over to the end table next to them and offered it to him. 

Mogar remembered to unwrap the candy bar this time. He gobbled the treat down as if someone was going to take it from him. Vav would have smiled, Mogar was being just as adorable as last time, but their current situation was too much. 

"So I guess now that you've got your chocolate you'll be going," said Vav. He was surprised to hear a hint of disappointment in his own voice.

Mogar looked at him and tilted his head. "You want me to depart?"

"I _want_ you to get _dressed_. But you don't need to leave if you don't want. I'm not kicking you out or anything." Mogar made no move. "No, really, you need to put something on."

Mogar grunted as if he was being horribly inconvenienced, but he got up and headed back to wherever he'd dropped his things.

Vav expected Mogar hanging out in his apartment to involve Mogar sitting far away from him, refusing to answer any questions that Vav attempted to ask to learn more about the mysterious man, or even having him just raid his kitchen before leaving. What he didn't expect was for Mogar to return wearing only his mustard trousers (which was an improvement, even if it apparently only went down to his calves) and for him to sit right next to him and rub his cheek against his shoulder. 

Vav was confused that Mogar would feel the need to show (overly affectionate, sugar-induced) gratitude when he'd received the candy as a reward and not a gift.

He wondered if he should say something, but this was loads better than how Mogar usually was. He could handle this cuddly boundaryless puppydog man much better than a violent aggressive wild bear. Saying anything right now might discourage this new side of him.

So when Mogar lifted Vav's arm to press firmer into his side, wrapped his arms around his waist, and buried his now-unpainted face into his neck, Vav made sure to stifle any noises threatening to escape his throat. In fact he'd stopped breathing entirely, arm still in the air.

An eternity later Vav made himself relax and very carefully lowered his arm to rest it around Mogar's back. He tried to pay attention to whatever was playing on his tv but couldn't think about anything other than the semi-feral man wrapped around him. He tried to breathe normally, and experimentally started rubbing Mogar's back. Mogar's response was immediate and positive: he'd smiled into his neck and hummed.

This was weird, Vav thought to himself. This was weird and last time was weird and what was even happening right now? Last time he'd been able to explain the situation to himself (and X-Ray and Hilda as the two interrogated and teased him the entire walk home) by saying that the two of them had to be close together to share body heat. But what was _this_? He'd bribed Mogar into his home, into his _shower_ , and now they were snuggled up on his couch like newlyweds.

For God's sake, Mogar had his mouth on his neck. Against his neck. On his neck would be a whole different animal.

His ringtone blared suddenly, taking Vav out of his thoughts and startling Mogar. The bear-man had to pull away so Vav could fish his cellphone out of his jeans pocket. He bared his teeth at the offensive object. Vav made a shushing gesture before answering the phone, thankfully silencing the ringer. Mogar huffed and laid his upper body down on Vav's lap, stretching his legs out across the rest of the couch.

"H-hello?" Vav said into the phone. He grimaced and cleared his throat, embarrassed at how strained his voice had been.

"Yo, did I wake you up?" X-Ray said from the other end of the line.

"No, I just. Uh. I was really into the show I was watching," he lied.

Mogar purred and nuzzled the outside of Vav's denim-clad thigh, and Vav vaguely noticed he had been stroking the man's back. 

"Uh huh. I don't want to hear about whatever 'show' you were watching," X-Ray chuckled.

"Oi!" Vav squawked, scandalized. "Just what are you implying?" Focused on the phone call he didn't know he was idly scratching the back of Mogar's scalp. 

"Dude I can hear it! You didn't even pause the video!"

Oh. He took his hand away like it'd been burned. Mogar stopped making the pleased noises the phone had been picking up and instead let out a soft sound of confusion. When Mogar shifted to look at him questionably he repeated his earlier shushing gesture.

"It was just the _tv_ , X-Ray, jeez," Vav insisted. Another cartoon was playing, so Vav had to remember the last scene he'd seen that was believable. "Just because that werewolf bloke and the fox bird were snogging doesn't mean I was watching..." he swallowed. He didn't want to say the word 'porn' in front of Mogar. What if he asked what it was? "Get your mind out of the gutter, lad."

"Yeah, my bad. If you're too much of a prude to _say_ 'porn'..." X-Ray started laughing too hard to finish the sentence as Vav spluttered. "Ok, ok, I just called to make sure you were home. I'm coming over."

"You can't just invite yourself over," protested Vav.

"You're lucky I even called, man," X-Ray said, humor in his voice. "See you in a few." He hung up before Vav could say anything more.

"Bollocks," Vav cursed quietly as he placed the phone down. Mogar was still looking at him. "You, uh," he sighed. "X-Ray is coming over."

Mogar looked unhappy. "Your angry partner."

Vav thought that it was a bit hypocritical for Mogar to describe _anyone_ as angry, but he nodded. "He... might not be so happy to see you. And I'm sure you don't want to see him?"

Mogar responded by quickly getting up to his feet and rushing back to the bathroom. He appeared a few seconds later, completely dressed, sword in its sheath. Vav rose to open the front door, fully expecting Mogar to run right out. But he stopped at the threshold. 

Mogar hugged him briefly, so tightly it almost hurt, and pulled his hood up and left. 

Vav stuck his head out into the hallway, intending to call out a question he hadn't fully worded yet, about what Mogar was on about with all of the physical affection, but he found Mogar at a stand-off against an X-Ray in his civvies.

"What the fuck?!" yelled X-Ray, gesturing wildly between Mogar and Vav's doorway. Mogar snarled, looking as though he might attack the newcomer, but he glanced back at Vav before sidestepping X-Ray and walking somewhat swiftly out of the building.

Vav stepped out. "You scared him off!"

"I scared _him_?!" X-Ray placed a hand over his pounding heart, horribly startled to have run into his nemesis without any of his superpower-giving accessories. 

"Yes! You're always yelling at him! And you attack him unprovoked! And he's been warming up to me lately and I'd much rather have him as a friend instead of an enemy!"

X-Ray looked baffled. "Are you serious right now?!"

Vav groaned and ran his hands through his hair. He walked back into his apartment, followed by a put off X-Ray. 

"Why was he even in your place?" 

Vav didn't answer as he started to set up a videogame for them to play. 

"Is your shower running?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is exactly what anyone was expecting as a sequel but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway?  
> ( ~~Why yes I am stuck in all my other fanfics how'd you know.~~ )  
> (As always I really appreciate comments. You all have no idea how incredibly _nervous_ I feel writing and posting stuff and I feel so much better when I know people enjoy them. I'm sorry that I have no idea how to respond.)


End file.
